


The Midsummer Ritual

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [28]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Blessings, Character of Faith, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Miracles, Religion, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velten rose before dawn, putting on his white robes.  He had work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midsummer Ritual

Velten rose before dawn, putting on his white robes. He had work to do. 

Joined by the Reverends, he made his way to the centre of the Imperial Island as the sky shifted from grey to pink. They had long since appropriated a fountain in the gardens for the midsummer ritual. It was open to the public today, but he kept things low-key, refusing to turn it into a display of the church’s power. 

The chalice was heavy, becoming heavier as he filled it with clear water. The sun glinted gold, and he poured its renewed blessing over the land.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
